Combee Movie
by Ghetsis
Summary: A FiC insprited by Bee movie. This is agbout a Combee who becomes a pollen jock isand is captured by a Dtrainer named Dawn .
1. Combee movie chapter 1

CUnty the COmbee Finally Gragulated form shcool and wwaS ReAdy to get a job. He Sayt in the cbecombee carty eihWIth his bFff obama . "WOW, i cna twai To Glook at these greA tjboS,. """ sAIdmovbmama.,… "mE To/ thE cart toomk TOkff. "HElo BOmVbes, ToDay i will Show u The jBos, U WilL HAVR thESe JOBS FOR the rest for our lfIe?:?""' WSsjad touR hguede. "FUCK " Tohugh CUNTy. "WOW This is EXTICNGIN' SI d oBmama … ht etour Guede Shoewwd thEm Slal the jobs. OBama wa having a great Time BUt cunty wasnT….. "i Doint want tho HAVe the SAME jbo For the rest of my liFE"""""" said Cunty'.; "oH COme on '" fond tbe such a poRomsport. "FuIFN" CUNTY wA d nGry. THEN CUTNY spoTTed a Coll HIKB. ALl the ubgg combees werE line Dup Awutih a GRy in mustachte. W"That jbo is nthat/""" said *ASKED cunty/ m"poollemn jocks': said obma,*******TOUR Gue. I WANt" it o be a polen jock"" SIAdmcunyy. "she tchateed witht eh elafd pople nn cojcl. "ok this is yoiur kbo" u star t jtomorroW" SAID poolen jock ."I WAnt cant" said Cunty. HEW was Cexited. "ARE U RSure this is the job u want" Sasked OBasma. "YES' " CUNTy repliEd. "IOK , im not GOing to sotp u…" obama Said. Then why *they wAnt Home. "I Cnat Bleieve out of aLl the jBOs u decied to be a pollen jock?!' Sia d be emovie mother. "I Felt lkiek ti was MAde for this saijob" sia dcutny. "why wdont u do my job ? said *ASKED CUnty's mFather…. "BecUAsew it suCks" saiod mCunty. "GO To UR ROkm' Cunty's father was ASNGRy"". "FI****** Dad in noit a kdi any more""""" SIA d CUnt ywaas he aNGylt y marchedto his Room?.. Cutny wne t to sleep without Dinner , he was thinkinG about what was goign to ahappen Tomoorw on his firs tdya onas a pollen jock….. CUnty started dreaming. In this Dream he was at a mysteriosu place, mysterious humans were there. One of the humans Said "i want to Wcreate a new worl,d frEe of HOney""" CUnty WOke up Screaming"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOT THE HOney , ANYTHING ByuT the HONEY"!"!  
!?"""""" HE WaS SO loud it wokme his fpartests. His mom and dad marched anGrly to Cynty's room.; Wh"what the fukc wa that for", u "woke us up" /. Vunty was stil, scareD shitless" i mm sortry, he "said "it was jsut a nightna,mre" ?:"GO BAck to SLEEP and DOnt wake us up liKe thwat agian""" said cunty's mom and she and her hustand went to there room. Cunty went back to sleep. it was jsut a dream any way, dreams arent rela …


	2. cobmee movie chapter 2

CUnt yWoke up. HEWAS SO EXIFVcteD ABoTU tDoay HE almost Completely Cforgot what ****ABOUt thiS Dream. HJe Went and atr e HONey for nBreaskfeSdt and wkent to the palce where the [poleelon jokcs wereE?./"Um here: said CUNTY Excityl. "oh yiyr HEre, jsut in TimE' sAid leade rof the poleen jcoks. "WE are jSUt about to gleave tO get fpoleln from flowers, lgo aonver there a" said leader. "WHaTEVEr u say" CUnt ysiad. He did twhat he was told to and waited. "WE;re oFf" sasi the leader. ALl the cOmbee flew oyt of the hive and into the outside world. CUnty was so amzed at the beautiful world. There was so much preetyy flowres. Cunty was so busy admired ing the flowers he didnt onitoce The other bees were farther awaty. "wait up" yelled cunty. As he flew he didnt know where exaclt yto go. He spoteed a tree with sweet HGOney on it. "what the fuck?" thoug Cunty. Why is there honey that the combess made on that tree. Cuntymoved closeer. Then he head a voice "Buble, use PECK" said the voice. Then cunty moved and saw a blue vreature move closer. He was . Cunty fell on thae wfloor. "pkleon bALl gO" the voice was a girl. she threw a poball aT Cunty . Cunty was capture dintsidfe the object. "all riGHt, I got a new poekmon" said the girl. She tOok a pink device out of her bag and looekd at it. "It says that this Pokemon is called a COmbee, wow" said the girl. "alright bubble return" she bulble entered the pokeball inb a flash of red nligth. Meavnwhie. cunty was terrifld. What happedn? Where was he? how would he get abCl? Why did this human capture him? cunty rebgreted getting h near tha t honey tree. how would hE esaCpe? it was weird because cunty felt fine even though he was ajust hurt. THe girl started at the purple pokenba;ll and sai d "im going to call you Archer". "whaT?" stohught Cunty, tha't s not NAme name""! get ""me ouT of here" he yelled but the girl didnt gdo anyhjtinb. She jsut put the pokemon ball away. She trafveld north becuASe she heard something. "AHDN our that HOney" said a voice. "DI D SOmeone jsut saY honEy" stohughT CUnCy WHo could hear everything even thoug h he was in the pokenbal l. "hEY stop That ", :leave him Allone " said the girl. " oh yeah" said one of the ;persons. "what are oyu goign to do about us:. ? He thrww a poekball . A Zuba t pooped out. "if u beat me and the toher grunt we wil, elave " he said. "OK, Now is the perFect time to send houT my new pokemon "SIAd the girl. She threw the pokemonb sall That contrained cunty. CUnty pooepd out. "WAHt the FUCK" he tohuhg , "IM FREe" he trieD to Flee . but then he remembed that guthe two mysertiosu people wanted honey. HE mneed ed to know why they wanted hosome of the honey MAde by bees. Whyt were THey aksed thaT guy anyone . why did he have honey? so many questiosn taht need ed to be answered. "XZubayt use poison sting": said the weir d giuY. It hit Cunty . "ARCHer, SUe Gust" Yelled the Girl. Why Was This Humkan teleling him waht to do , he toHugh? He userd the gust attack anyway Even toUHhg he was usweak,. "zubat , use leeCh lfiefe agian" said GTHe Guy . Combee was hi t Agian. "ahng it ehthere " saiD the girl. "Why w9s this humand telleing mE this" tohugh Cunty. "USE GUSt AGian " Said the girl. CUnty s wings were itered But he wused gust agian. Cunty WCould nt Take another hit. The girl notice d . "ARCher , return" She said as she held the pokemball . "NO " thoyught CUnty. He didnt want to go in the pokeball agian. He flew as fhigh as he COudl,. "THIS IS Tupdim, " sAId the guy. "im Going to finish you", "Zuvbat uSe leech lIFe one more ltime" Zubat used the atrtack, Cunty dodged it in tiem. "USE GUST ARCHER": Yelld THE girl "We can WIn this" ! She cdredmedc Cunty used one more gust. Zubat was defared. "NOO , MY prrevoics ZUbat: HOw cOukld hthis happenb" yelleD the guy. "Step aside, now its my Turn" said the other mysteriosu guy who looked exaclty like the guy Cunky just deafed. "Go Glamoew" he said and a glameon caMe uout of the pokeball. Cunty was tired and couldnt fight anotehr poek mon. "ARCher, return" Seh held up the poke ball agian . "NO " yelld zCunty, "EWhat the fuck? " tsaid everyone. A talking Pokemon? POkemon cant talk . What was going on?!/ Everyone was susprised and CUnty was confused. "HOW did that pokemo n jsut taLk" said the bowl cUt guy. I"  
i dont kNWO" said the girl. "i jsut Catch him: !" "Wahts goign on?" tohugh t CUnty ." we must defeat that pokemon and tHen still it" "this poekmon could bE very special " said tone of the kguusy. "no' tohsaid The girl. "I downt let you" "glamoew truse your Screath and try to reaCh combee. It was no use Cunty was to Far up in the sky. "lets upend thioS? said the girl?, "Bulblbe go, ur goignt to faCe my ipiplup, fubble"nsaid the girl . "ALirhgt, ill win either way, "the guy said. "glamoew use fury swipE. Pupluop dofdged and hit glamouew with a bubllbe beam. Gleamoew was defeaerewd. "OK U Win, i hate to admit that" said one of the gUys, "we will leave now but u will never stop team galactic" He yelled as the two Guys dashed out/ The badling man who the galactic guys attacked Wsaid "what's team galactic" "ive hearcd of them before But i dont know eanything abotu them" said the girl. "onyl yhtat they wear really stupoid clothes and have dynb hair"" she said. "oh well, Thank u so much , What is your name" the Guy said. "my name is dawn, im GOing to be the best poke mon trainer the world has ever seen and im goinG to be the Champion of sinnoh.' Dawn said. "WDAwn, thats a nice NAme … said *TOUHHGT Cunty. "AS A TOken aof m y gaDutiotn , ill give u thIS honey. " said the guy. "HONEY" said CUnTY' . WHAT aRE you Going DOING whith this HOney. " Said CUnty? "oh my, how can yo r poekmon tLAk.. "i dont know sai dsdawn, i jst cathC him" ANSwer my Question, "CUnty was mad." WHY DO U HaVE this hOney" . "ummm, wsaiad the guy, i got it fromnt eh combee in the wiod. "WHy would u DO that , THat Choney iS hcombee proported . "" yeleld CuntY. "IM SORRY…" said the balding man. "NO ur nOt, DO GIVE **REUTNR The HJhonemy baCK to the OCmbess" Cunty yeled. "ARCHEr CAldm DOwn!" sadi thDawm. Cunty Ddi , he was starting to like this girL.. "fine.." "but i hwill ahVE m y revenge , then cunty fainted because of that tough battle with subat.


	3. COMBEE MOVIE CHAPTER 3

"YOu"R e pEOekmoN arE HEaled" saiD a lad yin pink as she hand ed tow pokemon bal danw" 'THNK u " said Dawn as she tooke the poekball As anD put the m inn HE r bad;. , JHs took CUNTy's poebalk ou t and st ared a g it . "How can Tiis pokema n TALK"? shne asked d. To hersle on he rmin d,./ SHE DIdnt want anyone else To know about thks talking pokEmon. SHe figued she had to go to asa fe place where no onje could hear to soeak t o him. she tohuth about goign to the eterna foRest. it was really think she hear. ashe Could hide in a spoecial pslv e an tlak to cunty. She traveledd to the forst. The forst was being clobked by people who looekd just like the guys she jsut fought. "lket me Thouht" DaWN told the Guys. "NO' , we wil,l not allow u TO pass untkil we got what W cam e foru" Siad the GUy. DAWN Tried to THInk oF soemthing else to do. She hasnt seen the rest OF the town So she teraveled eeast. a Girl Car up to hedr. "HE;p mE, THEY Captured my DADD'Y " SHE YELELD aWEHile CRYinG. "WHO: SASKEd DAWn. "THOSE Mysteriosu spacemen " she said while POINTING AT THE GUY GUARDING THE DOOR TO THE VALLEy WInDWorks. "not them aGian" Dawn Said to herself. "PELaE SAVE mY APpa" SHE Girl waS CRYING HArd. "I WILL, U CAN COUN T on me NA dmy poekmon" said adawn as she Dashed tro the Valley winkdowkrs. "What do u want?" Said the perosn guarIdn git. "LEt me Thohuth," Danw said. "no , ! W E Cant *I CANt" said the gurn. "I WIl elt u PASS if u BEat me in a poekmon battle" said the ugy,. "OK,' Sdawin DSiad. "ur on?; she didnt want to put cunty itno battle ebcause she was afriad she *HE might tlak„. aign. "Go BUBLE' SHE THrew PIPLUP's pokemon Ball. "PIP " said Bulbl.e "Zubat' i chose YOu/. The Gurnt thre out a poekob all with a zuTbat in it. LAter Dawn BEat the ZUbat. "HOW CIYKD I LSOE?" saiD The guy. "OK ill hlet u through, eh " he asasaid as he gave dawn a key to the windrocks and dashed off. "YOU Bwill NEevr bea t the grunts inside tohu" said th egrun t. DAWN used the key to open the door to the windworks. Another grunt, this one Was a female spotted her . "oH shit , swho are you? " "before dawn couLD say another sthe grunt said" nooh well , oyu are not going to Get pas s ed me" She threw otu a poekmon Ball with a galmeow. GO piplup" said dawn ass piplip cmae uiut of the pokanbll. "USE BUBLEeba,m" saID Danw. GlaMeou was hit 'glameow" sue sacrahtc" pipul Dofhed the attack anD used peck to defeat GLamoue" YOUR TOuGH " said the GUrn t . DAWN Traveled Throught the windworks beating all the grunts with pipulp. Then she saw a girl who was wearing an outfit similar to the grunts but noT Rella. She Ahd Red Hair unmlie the other dgrutns. Dawn sued a potio on her ppiplpp before going itno battle. she then ramad eehreselfcleas to maRs. DAWN saw the girl's dad . ne xt to the eprosn wsa naoterh odl Gyu. " I am MARS one of the thr ee , i mena four commadner s of tema alagacit., ewe ware trying to rfreate a new Apworld. if u beat mme in a poeball *POKEMON BAttle we will ELave" "OUR on" said danw.


	4. COMBEE movIE Chapter 4

"GO ,G plaabt" MArs SXAid as tshe Thre w Golbat's PoekNall And a Golabt opepd ut. " GO PIp*BUBLE" DaWN SDaid anD BUblle GOT REaDY TO battle. "ZuBAT, SUE Bite' said Amrs. MaR's SubAt Bit e D NUBlbe AnF Up DFoghed. BubBle Defeafred in The zubat inA feeww Tiurns. 'GO PURUGLY" saID MAr sand PURuGly gOt readyt To baTtlE. PUPLIP was Weak after fighitng and daewn was out of potion s and orna bettires. PI;lip waS low on Ealth after abattlign for a Short Time. "PIP,lIP, U FOGUHT HARd, REturn' DawN put piplup back int he poeknall. Dawn only had one other pokemon so she had no other couse but to use CunTY. She hopoed he woudlnT talk. "ALRUIGHT ," shE Grabbed cunty's purple poekvall oUT of mher bag. "ATcerh, GO" ShE Thre w tHe Ball. "aHaH, a Combee, Against my purguly , u will sleo" said mars . ADawn wAs mad. CuN Ty didnyt want to Fight But sinc e mars said That he chang ed hsi midn. CUnty Looekd aRound , wheRe wAs he he wondered . HE waSSo weraK an hwknow he Feels nromal. WHoa re Thsie Peopel? he Thought to hImself. "why AM i HERe'; HE Tohugh to HImSeLf. "PURGULY ,a ttacK" purgUyl strike but combe*Cunty Dogged ithe Attack. "CUARCHEr , suE GUST" Cunty used Gus t , Soo n tHe bAtlte was oVer anD MARS lOSt. "How COudl i lsoe?" satima rs "YOU BrAT' SAID MARS anGirly. ..,. "Ylose to a Chidl, " an OLDler male siad. "BUt no mATEt, we COlelceted ENoguth ENE EGY." ":WIThT eh PWe we CNa MGod SOmetihnmspeicual" HE sia.":IT SmeEMS uwite EOviiob sTO me , Chaorn Th peroson na D SMatt Even The BNOS Efrebonizeds, " nOT mar s, eklts GO' Said The AMn known As chaon . "SHUT THE fuck UP, MARS Syelld. "ONLY HT eBoss can odrder me aroudn" YOU ARE A BOON , DDONT tehyink UR IMprotant" said mArs, shE was wtalkign to chaon. "I GUES SIT S LEVE time to mlEae ands ay Good bye" soad mars and she and the otherf memeber so tEam Tgalacti c leaft. CunTy was worn oUt after the battle with pruguly . DawN didnt watn CuTNy to speak So SHE DIN DT DO antytihng o thim. "The WallVey WIndrocks guy said "Thank u FOr saivng me" HiS DAUGHT er enterend and gave ehrn D ad a Big Hug/?" "thak u SO mCUh , ALDY" Said the Iglr ot Danw . "NO pRobelm " sAID Danw . then CUnty fainted AGain. 'Ow ono " said the manger of the vallrey Winriock s. "HEre take thsi revIve to eharel yoru comBee" he siad. "thaNk u Said Danw" u DONT "haveto do thsi: Sshe sia. "its the elasd i wcan Do" THe manger Sia dthwith HodliNg DauFHt. Danw returned Cunty to poekball and left the avalley windworks . TshE notched the team galctci grunts guarding the birdge that led to the forest were GOne. SHe woudl travel there soon, buT now she had to take Cunty to the Cernter.

MEAN while Obama was scared as SHit. CUNTy Whas GOne Missin g . CUNTy's paretns wer scvared too. and Theyh blammed the poeln jocks. "ITS NOTouR fuAlt YOUR SON IS SUCH A WAnderin g" they stold CUnty';s pArents. "ut we Will send a resuce team To loomf ro him" they said. THen he Gathered three poeln jocks . "YOU THREE GO look for Cunty" Said the elAder. "oK" the three poeln jocks said. There names were Dan, Emmet and Ingo. "I wANt to go too" said oBama. "its ntoo Dangeripus " said the leader. "MTCUNTy IS MYT BEST FRiEND!" ObAMa yreled. "…. fien , But its nto GOign to eb the poeln jocks Fault wifi you ge t Hurt, or worse….. captured by as poekmon btreainer. Obama was scared by the thought of being captured, but he coudl nt give in to fear. "OK" OBama SaiD bravely. "YOU WILL ELAVE TOMORROW, AFtEr you Get Trianed up and ready; the leader said". "GO HOme aND paCK some Suppleios and meet here for basic trianing for the wildnress. " sht eleader Told obama. "ok:," said OBama and he wen t home . Later he mett up with the three ooeplen jocks and their leader. he pout hsi bag with hsi tihnmgs bhy omseitng and elft it unitl the joiruney. He was taught basic fighint ing moves and how to defend himself, Then he and the other three poeln jocks ate a big DInner and went to bed, they need ed A good ngiht rest for the big joruney.


	5. CombbE movie chapter 56

BEForE SMOT of thT msit happened with obam and the poelln pjoskcs Dawnw as at the polkemon center WAiting For erh healed pokeonn to get back. She Didnt kno w how biG ghr efOrst wAS so She Thought about spending the ngiht at teh poekmon Center. But She WAs sCareD oF whaT team GlaCtic was planning and she was*neeD ted to Get to a seCret [a;ce with no people to Talk to cunt y/. AFRER NURse joy handed Cutny's ball to dwn she madeup her mind to Go TO the forgest Striaght away. ShE put th epokemoallS in he r bag and trooted out. She battled sOme traienrs an duser d pipilip. Pthen she eneted the forst. Sa girl wiTh lonG Green hAiR

ratalekd to her ""HELLO, Im Cherly , WAHT 's your ane,? Cerhyl asked. "my name is DAwn, " replied Dwn. "k, IM So gald to memet u!" "mAy i Aks u something" She asked. "SUre" Dawn told her. "YWll um, I WAnt to Get throught this Forest, but im SCArD ofndoing it alone. " "iVe heard shit about a sinirter gorup of peopca calel team galact' cherly said. "tEam galactc" sdawn tohuht , she wantewd to stop stema galacitat tall costs, whaterv ithey were doing , d. "SOOO, I THInk it woudl be saFer t to travle in number s, pelaEe sacan i go with u, ILl KEEP YOur ooekon in oercef health " Said scheryl. Dawn didnt know what to do. She went to this forest to find a emtpy palce into talk awith her comebe. DaWn coudlnt refurese Thought . "Sjmmm….." "You DONT wanT tO see my ugly FaCe, I UNDerstAnd" said Cherly "Nooo….." dawn sia d.. "its jsu t" Dawn Tohuth. **SAID. "YOU DoNT AHEVE TO, IM SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU, ILL JUST GO ALOne IF U I hAEV To " said cherly . "nOo, iTs FIne„… ill Go Tiwth u " Dawn asiadn. Cherly looeKd at dawn . She Grabbed her hAdn . "OH Thank u thank Y " said Cherly as she embradced danw. "no problem ….." said Dawn .The two traveled through The forgotest. Dawn dIdnt know ehwat to do. She couldnt hchat with cunty now and she was afraid to use him in battle because he might talk but she didnt want him to be underleeveled. THE forest was huge, The two ran into a Few traienrs but soon they GoT lsot. It was getting dark aout and neoither trainer knew where to go "WE're GOing to die here!: screecehd Cherly. "be quite " said dawn . "Mim SO SORRY , YELELD cherly" "Im A tErrible Terrible OERson " she yelekd. "no , ur noT, jsut be quiet , i Cant think when theye is noise" Said sdawin. "Cherly nodoed. Then tHe two heard a rustle "What ois that noise" thoth Dawn. The two procedded to get near . SOmeone jumped out , Cherly shiedk. it was so dark out the two coudlnt really see him or here. "Who aRE you " asked dawn . Cherly was scared, she Started cyriung heaviyl . "Shinx use flash" said the mysterous perosn . "AHh" the peRSOn , cherly and even dawn yelled. It was a Galactic grunt . "Cherly Started crying even hardfer. "Hwhat are YOu Doing ehre" Sasked DaWN . "Welll….. said the grunt" " aFTER u beat me at the entrance to the windworks i hid someowehre terrified of what the toher members of team galacit c woudl tihnk. I caughT This Shikxn Out fo boredom and when Team galactiC left the town i rAn in the igot lost' the Grun t said. " THIS is your FauTL, Team galactic will punih u in The eend" The grunt poitned at Dawn. "DO u Want to fight ?" asked Dawn. "….." said the GRunt , he Gullped. "ARE YOU SCARED?" Asked Dawn. "NO i AM NOT SCAREd, I NEEVEr wIll eb eascared !" THE GRUNT STOmped his Gooot own. GO "snix"! said the grunt , but jsut after a murkow and misreadvous apperard. "AW a Ghost" shirked Cherly. "WE ARE GOinG TO DiE" DawN had it with Cherly . She wanted to punch that Whiny bithc . SAhe sent out her puplip and Cherly shankign ly sent out chansty. The fgrunt was scare dtoo. AFter the two Deafedt ethe poekon pipilip evolved into prinpul. "What?:" asKe dthe Grunt. Then The two Faced the Grunt. "  
are u goinG to Thank uS For SaVIn yu"? asked dawn "I WOuld nEver thank U!" The grunt yElled , he and shinx ran oFGf. "WEll we dont have to deal with them anymore" said dawn. "You are the ebst Dawn" Cherly asaid giving dawn aNother hug ?. "please dont touch me" ssaid Danw Cherly was sad Agian . I'm so sorry " She Cryied. "Stop sayinG That' saaid tdawn . "IM SORRY!" Said Cherly sobbing into her hair. "ug h" dawn said to ehrself. "lets just move on . " said Dawn . Cherly noddeed her hear in agreement and the two went foredwrard. They soon got to the end of the forest. "OH THANK U THANK U THANK U " Cherly hsook dawn's hand a million Times but she let go reater remmebring sometihng dawn said. "no proble" said Dan. For Going trough the foreSt with cherher cherly gave dawn a soothe bell. "its THe least i can do" she said. "thank s" said dan. Cherly left and dawn was happy about it. Dawn wanted To go tinto the city buty she remmebred passing a mansion that looked haunted. Cherly was to scared to go in it but Dawn wasnt. It might be the perfect oalce to speak to Cunty. From What she ehard it should of been blocked by Trees but iT wasnt . DSawn went in . It was Really spooky but Dawn wasnt a scardy cat. She checked eaCh room. She found some glatue and ate It. When GOing into another room she heard cyring,. She enerterd the room and the galactic grunt from before was crying on the floor. Dawn got close to him. Scared , the grunt looked up and yelled. "She *he wiped the rartears From his eyes. "I WASnT CRYING" ShE *HE Yeleld. "What's GOing on? " asked Dawn . "The grunt replied . "I saw some ghosts, one went in the room next to this one, i dont know what to do !' said the grunt ."my pokemon arall fainted ighting the gaslty in here, and my new pokemo n 's attacks wont work on ghosts type " said the grunt. "Ok, ill fight this ghost" "follow me" saikD sdawn . "DONT tell me what to do : what*yeleld the grunt ubut he followed anyway. Shivering behind Dawn they boith ewent in the room with the tv. A ghost pokemon pooped out. "The gurn t freaked out, . "THERE is nothIng to be safteaid of, its cute" said dawn as she batteld the pokemon with puplip and tsoom captredud it. "Im Going to call u Sonic,?" said sdawn. "What kind of stupid name is that" said the dgrunt. "dawn looked at him with an ice cold gla re . "yOu r glare,…..it reminds m e of our leader's , only chis is colder. ?said the grunt. Dawn had a grudge against team galactic for little to no reaosn and being compared to the leader is the worst thing ever. Dawn was mad. "Take that vback or else" Dawn held the poeball of her new pollmon. "neVER" said the grunt and he ran out the rdoor. Dawn rfolloed. The grunt eneternd another room, dawn raced paafTer him. The grunt screamed and bumped into down, dropping something . "waht was that For ?" sadked danw . "nothinG!" said the grunt anD he ran out the mansion. Dawn noticedd the dropped item. It was the tm for cut. She picked it up and put it in her bag. She entered the room that scared the grunt so much but nothing strange was in there. Dawn thought this was the perfect room to spend thje night. and most importantl y talked to cunty. But she was really tired and it was really wlate , nbut she didnt want to wait any second longer, she had been waiting for this nmoment for a long time. She Captured the ghost so there would be no morE right? Expect Gaslty she remmerbd, she could easly beat them so sh e could jsut spend the night and talk to cunty in the mornig .. she took off her shoes, locked the door, Got Rread y for ebd and went to sleep.


	6. COMBEE movIE CHapter 6

tTIt was ngiThjtime. eVrone iwas sklepeingl Dawm shad a deerea. In The dream ahsse WAS Stadbind inG a Plce. She NEerv er seen this lapcle befor. CUnty was the onlypokemon beside heR. IT was dark And she COuLDnt heAr sAny thing . SHE heArd A npsie, aunlike any mnoise tShe had EVer seen. It was lOu D anD It SOund eDlike a pokemon. SHe wok ejiiujop startr d a GASlY Ente4red her Room , uSing her new [pelpm. Rotom She Feated it. in the morning she woke up and wogot ready to lrave . BEFore GOing to taLk To cunty she wanted to eat breakfst. SHE went to Teh Palce iwith the Foodo. she was reating food when she saw an old man . ShE yelled. The old man was gone. She took the gofood and leFt the room to ea t it somewehre she enetered the room with her bag. SHe took out Cunty;s pokemon and oepned it. CUnty poped out, ACUnty was angry anD cURsios anS to Why DaWN MADE HIm STaY iN The pooenall fOr So logn. he loOked aRound, CUnty WAS SCARED, hE haD bNErver WEEen THis Plce before. "WHERE AM I" ueleld CUnty. Dawn SAai d" How can u Tlak" ? She akse. "Um„,.„ " cuNTY didnT know what to SAy. "I jjsuT can, all EVERyone in my hive Can Taklk" chitny said/ . "Whjwat?" Dawn gaSped.  
bUT pokepon Cant talk" , "Welll…. we Can " SaId CUTNY. He WAs AnGRy AnD ALSO SUSprisED ABOuT THis scejdmn. Dwn didnt want to *KNOW WhAT TO SaY now. "WHEre aRE WE?" asked CUnty. "AT an old mansio ' , no one his here expecept me , you iand my orhter poekon. " sdawn repleid. 'Io neeeded a n emtpy palfe to tlak to you, ebcause i didnt Want anything to hapEPen agian like what hapepoend with those grunts" said Dawn. "So YOu shoudltn talk wHen ure taroujdn people" sdawn said. "ok,….., " siad CUnty. "thA ts Weird. " , "HoW Do WE leaVe this palce' said UCtny "WhEN wE r done Talkign " Aasaid dan. "ThIS place is giving me some weird vibes" adsaid CUbnty" . Dawn didnt tell Cunty About the ghoets anD She dIdnt wanT TO. 'Som , ARcher, yell me about yourself' dawn Changed the toipic. "FIRST of AlL, " CUnty WAS ANGRY npw . "mY name is CunTy, not Archer" . "oh, im Sorry t, thats a uniquTe nm' said Danw. "SO Tell me more aBout yoursled" she aked. "MI live in a hiVe wIth my parentns and i haVe a best Friend name d obama (wHo i Msiss0 ) AN NEW poelon jock poelo n jcoks colelct hoeny form***pokemon from FlowerS" Cunty Said. "That's REally colol" said danw. "yeha" said cunTy.. "So„„ do u want to retUrn HOme,"? Was Captureing u a abd thing? " sasked Dnw. Cunty didnt wAnt to be Captured but he Walways wanted to go on a n adventure away from Home and HE WAnted to Expericent the worlD Away from the hive But aty the same time he wanted to GO home anD See his best friend obama. ."…." Cunty didmtn know WHAt TO Say. " AnSwer me, you have to nhurrty becuase i have to elave soon To stop team galaacit" SaiD danw . "TeAM GALACtic? arent thEy The pEple who tried to gbet HOney formt that man" ? "wyeha' said danw. "HOnEY?/ Why Honey, What DO ThEY palcn to do iwht it?' CuntY WAs FUriSO. WANd WHERE DID ThAT OLD GUY GET THE hOney ?"?" Form the combee' stsiad DANw . "THEY CANT JUST TAKE OUR HOney" CUnty rememebred;Something ,."AND WHY DiD U ACCETO IT?" SHe *HE elELd. "i IDND T KNOW" sAID dnw . "WE CATN ELt shthose pEOple Take ou rn honey. ":CUNTy was furos;. 'So What r u GOing to od" Sasked danw. "I nEEd OTO Talk To THAT GUy, aim GOign to Take A stanF against poeple taking hone y' : " said CUNTY. Then CUnty aske d "WHAT DO HUmAN s Ever n Do with the honey" ? "Dawn said, "ThEY EAT iT ugUt ythey m,ostly usE to captutre poekno. "REALlY? USING HONEY THAT IS AHRD TO KAMEK FOR THEIR OWN SELfirEsh purposes " that is awFUL!Q!"WE MUST TAKE A STN.D" , "YEHA, "..thought D(**Sadk dan w. " wE m*i NEED TO speak to taht man " asek d DUCnty. "OK, but he is on the other side oF thE forest and the forwest iS dicffule to navitagate. "said Dwn. "I dONT CarE, DONt BE laxy ehene it GComes tO justice. " sid cCuNty. DaWn didmnt know what to do, she wanted to stop team galactic before worrying about honey. "But what About the team galactic people who wanted to get the honey from the man? " dawn asked. "What If they were Dusing IT FOR an eVil pruispoe? TeMA galcti c jmust be stoepd. "ur mrigyt" Cunt y needed answers/ "MAybe something related to team galctic tis in the city close By" said dawn . "maybe u Can Get answrs as To why trhey WAnte dto the honey "OK" sAid cunty. Stopping **BRING JUSTICE AS well as Hoging on AN aFdventrue, this is agreat. "OK cunty return " dawn held up the poekball. "I DOnt like ebging int aht thing " Cunty hissed. "im soryr, . siad dawn . putting the ball back in her abG ."leTs Get breakfast before we go tho the cyi;/" sai d mCdanw. She Broughr t out the food anD they ate poekon *Toherthert. Cunty was enjoying this until Dawn brought out her two poekother poemon,. After they all aTe puplupo and roton went in the pokballl and bak in the bag. Dawn left the mansion with Cunty bu her side and went to the city. Owhen they left the forest someone spoted Them anD ewernt up to ethem "WerE u styaying in that mansion?" she asKed. "yes " said Dawn . "its amAzing ur alive, ive heard there are ghosts THat dwell in there . " she aaid. "GHOSTS?" thought Cunty he was just about to say someting but he remebered sdawn saying stuff aboujt poekmon Vang t tlak. he didnt say anyhing. "i didnt SEE anY ghosts' said dwn lying. "OH Cool , i was going to lokmf or myself bUT im a GYmleadEr anD I HAvE A busy sceuhules ajd i cant Go in „„„„„„„„„„, nOT beicause i swas scaRed' said Gardne ia. "oh , Wcoo…" said Dawn. "well im GOInG TO the gym, You shoudl cahllenge me if u get the chaNCe" said Gtthe gjmela. "my name's Gardenia btw" she said. "oh , WCool , Im dawn , im going to become a pokemno MASTER, and hthis is my combee" said danw. "AWosme, Cant wait to battle u" sgardenia said and left. Dawn WAS Suiper puppeld up for a gym battle now. :"lkets Go Cunty" she said. and the two wenT out of the firest To eterna City. They crossed a bridhge and while doing it a fishmerman battled them . DaWn beat tihim with her new rotom. Then they entered the City .


	7. COMBeE movie chapter 7

DAWN first noticed a weiortd looikking bulding. she wanted to go in but it was blocked by trees and shE couldnt use cut uinthe field unless she got the seocond guym bagdge. Then she noiticed a blinde lady wa;eld Tup to her "oh TBAt decuve u Thave, is it a poekedex? " sEh asked. "um eyah " that sdawn. "THAT THBRing s bacK remmebroes. pardon me buT what is your naem" Ctshe askEd. "dawn: dawn repleid. "oh Hello Dwn, ill be sure to rEmeiner that name, im funthia im a traienr jsut liek YOu " Ive BEen stupodying poemkon mythouyly lately ajd just out of cutisoyu have u seen the stautue of the ancient pokemon lately.?" cynthai asked . "no, But ill be sure To check it our" said danw. "Well scorrind to muth, it was an emtermly powerfUl poekn." MAybe youll centyonn er sooething loike that while traveling with your podedex . BtW, i have this pokemon egg and ive been keeping iT with me for a while , u look like a trustworyty trianer for me to give uthis to u, will u accpet it?" cunthia asked. "SURE" Dawn said, Cunthia gave dawn the egg and said :"gEat, Then Gbe luck with u „ oyunbg trianer . one last thing , plese give my regards to progeessofr rown " cynthia Said as she lefT. "thank u "dwn said . She didnt know what to do with tHE egg so she just put it in her bag. She wanted to know about his powerful poekmon. She and Cunty waetn to the pokebalmon center to heal up and then to the stature. She had a friend who was Facinated by mytical poemon WhiCH is why SHe wANted to see it so baDly. TherE was someone already viewing the sature when she and ucunty got there. DAwn remmembered seeing him before at tje lake , just before she and her friend got their first pokenon. His outfit remindeD her of team galacitc, which She hated. She eEYD him From a distanCe. "SLO, this IS eternea 's cTiyes poekon statu…SHApinG ThE WORLD are time and spoace in an interwingin sprilt .,.. rereved in s iOnnoh aRe The pokemon of time and spae/./.. sinoho myt…its truth needS investigaton. " he siad whiloe looking ayt the stayue. then he movEd. he got in dawns wya . "oardon me, stand Ase" he said . he haD a menCaing glarE, could he be Team galactic's bos/? Cyrus was wlaking back when dawn turned around and aske d"Hey, are you a part of team galacitc" . Cyrus turned aroudn to faCe her . "WHAt arE you planning : asked dawn angrly. Cunt y was shocked. He remeebred this man from his dreams. "YEs " sAdi Cyrus . "Dawn was mad. "i am going to DCRREate A swaggie new worl, FreE of strife " he said. A NEw World ."? What did HE men. CUNTy wAnted to ASK him about the honey, Cyrus was walking back while Cunty and dawn were tihnking. "sHit , he's getting away " said Dawn. Dawn wcoultnt see Cyrus anymroe. "fuck heS gone" said dawn . Cunty was upset. Dawn wanted to find him and learn all Tabout THis new world? but where was he. Dawn went and asked a kid "HAve you Seen a n madult man with blue hair and a spaceman type outfit" . "no" replied the kid. "HEY, Is that you r pokemon, h" he pointed to Cunty. "yeah " said Dawn. "iM a bugcatcheR, lets battle wiTH our bug pokemon" the bugcatcher said, he threw out a pokeball. "i dont havE time tfor Thsi" said dawn . "Aw" said the kid he started to cry . Dawn was runing out of paitence . "Cyrus was probalyl gone right now" she thought . "fine, ill battle you" she sAid . "Go Cunty" Cunty got ready to battle . The Bugcatcher threw a pokeball "go burmy " a burmy appered with aleafs suppord it . Cunty beat the burmy with gust. " oh poo, "said the kid. "that was a fun battle , even though i lsot" he said. "thank you lady" he shoke hands with Dawn . "my name is dawn " sdawn told Him . "dawn? thats a pretty name " "Thank u" Dawn sdanw. seh smiled. Cfor some reason Cunty was rfeeling a jelously. "i cant have a crush on dawn?" he tough . "I have To get going now" said dawn . "Bye, said the bugcatcher, "i hope well meet agian" he returned his pokeman to the pokeball .and dawn and wcunty left. DAWn still wanted to know if anyone saw Cyrus so she kept on going. She and CUnty entered a bike shop , a lkid was there. "She went up to the kid, "hey have you Sen an auldt make wtih blue hariand a sPacey outdfit. "no, said the kid, but ive seen some people with spaceamn outfits all oveR the city" "im worried something had ahappeend t op the maner , he lefta whiel ogo and hasnt Reutrn, what's holding HIm baup "he aSKe*siAd . DawN Tohught, mauybe this was team galactic's foing. "thanks for the info" than*said dawn wna dn she and Cunty lef t. ThE y went to another bulding and asked some people the Same uestion. They found a name rater and Dawn Changed Archer's nickname to CUnty. "What a Beuatiful name, it suits the pokemn better' said the name Nrater/ . The two left. They foubnd the Gym . DAWn wanted to GEt a gym badge right away. First she went to the pokebal*mon center to heal up her pokemon and then they went to the gym . Hell" sadi the Gym guide,. "welcome to the gym, the gym leader specilize in Grass pokemon so water poekmon arent a good otipn. Prinplu is gwater' satohught Danw. Dawn had been learnin g abotu pokemon types and their stehgns and wekanesses with her best friend , Barry so she alreayd knew thos. She knew BUlble was weka TO Glrass but it knew peak nsoand peak is strong against grass and Cunty wis bug and bug pokon are stonr g against gras spokemon. She was ready and so Was cunty. Cunty was kind a scared because he had never been in a gym battle before but he didnt want dawn to know. For sOme reason he really loiked Dawn, maybe even mlvoed and he didnt want dawn to know he was scare. "i cant loVe danw tohuh" tohht Cunty. the two pokemmon entered the gym .There was a mase. Dawn and Cunty went toguh the pzuzsle, battling trainers along thw way, Finally thyey reached gardenia, the gmy leadfer. "are you ready Vunty. " saksed san. CUnty was still worried but he nodded. "i knoiew yOu would come : said gardenia. "Im The Gum leader of eterna city, i was cOnvied ud find your way to me, my hunch wasrugton The dOlalr. You Have a inning aru wbou t u, so Anywa, this will be Fun, lets have our batt." saiD gardeni. The rigifht started. Gardenia used Cherubi First. Dawn sent out her new pokemon roton."cherub leech said : Rotom was seeded. "SOnic use uporoar. Rotom Caused an upar. Rotm losT ehalth. Cerbu , Grough" said dgarnde, Cerbui attack and epxial attack Rose" Rotom useD uplora . cerubi 'Gass knot" Cherbi used gras knowt. Rotom was low on health,. Cuberi fianted But rotom soon Fainted also kgrdue to elelech seed. The poebakk returned to pokeball . Gardenia sent out Turtwig, Dawn ued prinpl. "arE u ksaying sometin, u tiNk u have me convere ?" saiD garnde. Prinpulp beat trugtig. Gardnia used roserade. Roderode deafeated prinpup. "arlight, Cunty its Your tdurn, u Can DO IT" said Danw. Cunty , stIll worreid had nomore confident know. He was sent tuo battle rode rose. County faited in battle togunt and dawn laod. "No " tought Cunty. Dawn was upset. "You tried yoru baest, " Said gardenia. "ThaT was Good effor. :"":im sure YOill beat me someDay" Dawn was to upset to know what to say. She couldnt lSOe. She had to become a pokemon ,master, that was sher and barry's daream . They weaited so logn FOr thsi and dawn lost. holding cunty in her arms she rushed to the pokemon center.

MeanWILHe, BFEFore this and jin the mornin g sometime after Dawn left Obama and the three poleen jocks, Dan, emmet and ingo left the hive in the eseach for Cunty. "You must avoid humans at all Cost" said ingo, "they will try to battle you, and worse Capture you" she said. "In underwstand" said Obama. As they travled into the forest , they saw a little girl being attacked by a group of dusktoc. "hEY, that little girl is in troublem we have to help her" , said Obama. The pollen jocks stoped. "NO, its to dangerous" said Emmet. But Obama didnt Care, he wanted to helpthis little girl . he went toward them :WAIT" yelled ingo and emmet. The three followed . Obama was battling a dusktop . He COuldnt beat it. Ingo came into the battle and deagfed it. The other pollen jocks defeated the rest of the dusktop. "thank u so tmuch ," sai d the little girl and she happily skipped away. "DOnt DO THAt Again" yelled Ingo. "im not soRry" he said*obama said. "ArG, i wouldn t have cHosen to do wthis if i knew u were this reckless, lets go "said ingo. The three traveled thou ght the forest. Ingo stayed close to obama while Emmet and Dan lead the way. toguth the forestt.


	8. CIOMBBEe MOVIE ChapteR 8

aFter mAkiGN iT tO the Cpoekon Cente. Dawn GaVE CUNTY AN D he rpokeball to nurse joy. nurse joy heled the poke balls and gave them abfk . DAwn wAS still uSpet, hwcoudl Seh lose,.Cunty was saD TOo, he let Dawn Don. he ahted hiself for IT. He WantED to aplolozie for being os weAk but therE were other bpeople in The poekbamon Cet, Dawn looked at CuNTy, with spaRkling ees "its ok," she dassaid. She exited the poekbmon Center and BUmped inTo someome. "HEY, DAWN " hE saId. DaN w loooek. It was her best friend and rival , Barry. ShE and BArry haVe been friends eEr since they were little lkids, learning baout pokemon Atogehter. They BOth were completing agaisnT eaChing to seE who would become a pokemon mASter. DaWN DIdnt want BArry To know seh mlsot. "Oh HEY barry" she said, trying to sound cherrful. "u Came to see the polkeon sTatue , RIGHT?" he asked. BeforE dawn could say anyTIng Barry grabbed her hand and dRagged her to the statue"illtakeuthere" he said. Cunty TriEd to keep up. They arrived at the statue. Dawn never got a dchance to look at it close up becuase he was to busy worrying about team galacit. "ITs So COoL" said bartr. "eay. " said dawn. "i want a Chance to see that poke mon someDay" said barry. 'i Do Too" said danw. Cunty didn t know what to Do noW, he stayed in the backgorun. "OH hEY, " saId barry " WHEn he smakCed together. , abillrigant flasjh of insprtiation came to me, an easy toway to become a great Tirna r is " siad barRY. Dawn was curiso to kow what eh had to sya. "YEAH ,That AP; RIGHT LSITEN Cloe„ , make certian all your aTtack hit ,acouid enemy attacks for sure yoiud do thay Youd never lsoe" saId barry, "lose" thought sdanw . " youd be an inviclbiel trianer , angway ygo heck out the satue some more , SEE you aroudnm " BarrY waveD and left. ?"waht a dumby" tought danw, shE Gigled. She tHoguht about his adivce…. it WAs pointless adicve. DAWn AdmireD the sature for a little bit longer. Cunty moved Closer to Dawn. no onnew as around So CUnty thought this was a Good time to seak "WHos' that?"" he sasked uiely. "a friend ofmine" said dawn . "is he your boyfirned" asked Cunty. dawn Blused,"No, Why Woudl u aks that'? she aske/ "sor, i was jst Curosip" Said cunty. The two were alone looking at this beautifl statue. "there's text " said dawn she tried to read it but she COuldnt read some words. After lookign at the text Dawn said "lets go Cunty, we have to train " . "OK" Cunty said as he folloed dawn east .


End file.
